


Until we meet again

by Sxpergirlkru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Met on the Ark Station (The 100), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, City of Light (The 100), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, M/M, True Love, Unity Day (The 100)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpergirlkru/pseuds/Sxpergirlkru
Summary: Becca informs Lexa that primefya is coming, and she should take her people to space. However, she can only choose 100 people. Basically, what if the grounders came to the ark instead of arkers coming to the ground.





	Until we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> This does switch between Lexa's perspective and Clarke's perspective, so be aware of that. Also, I will be conducting polls throughout so you may have a chance to impact the story.

**Lexa**

 

I felt a gentle breeze on my face. I blinked my eyes open and saw myself in the throne room.

 

It was completely empty. The gauzy curtains behind the throne blew gently in the breeze. Except for the wind the room was silent. I walked towards the curtains and pulled them aside to look out at polis. The city was crumbled and charred.A layer of ash dusted everything, including my fingertips. I had never heard the city silent before. It was eerie.

 

I felt someone breathing behind me. Goosebumps rose on my arms and I turned around to see Becca. It wasn’t the first time she had come to me, but every time she did bad news followed. She wore a simple blue shirt and pants. Behind her were all the other commanders. I made eye contact with Heda Lotte, my Heda, my mentor. She bowed her head solemnly to me. I looked back at Becca. She looked me in the eyes.

 

“Leksa, this is what the future hold for your people.” SHe motioned at the destroyed polis.

 

“War?” I asked confused.

 

“No, Leksa, primefya.” A chill traveled through me.

 

“Primefya? How?”

 

“That is not important. I came from space Leksa. From a space station. It's still up there. Take your people. Soon.” She and the other commanders began to fade.

 

“No!” I yelled. “How can I!” “You didn’t tell me how!” I sat bolt upright. I was alone in the throne room. I must have fallen asleep. A gentle breeze blew through and I ran over to the curtains and looked out. Children played in the street below me. Vendors yelled, trying to sell their goods. I let out a breath. All was well. I Knew what I had to do. I had to save them.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introductory chapter, to see if you guys like the idea. If you do, I'll do more chapters.


End file.
